Mewtwo's little girl
by girlhigi
Summary: Mewtwo is bound to a little girl and is sworn to protect her but when danger stricks Mewtwo is unable to keep her safe. His failure may cost him her life. NEW! CHAPTER 9 HAS BEEN POSTED!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue :**

The life of a teen can be hard at times and then again it can be full of wondrous surprises that unfold pieces at a time slowly unraveling your destined future. In a small town a young teen girl is walking nervously through the streets aware of the people around her, griping her bag as if were her lifeline. She noticed a group of men hanging outside a bar, smoking, laughing, having a good time unaware of her approach untill she quickly tries to turns the corner one of the men grabs her by her wrist and smiles down at her, scanning her body with a satisfied look. She quickly turns her head away from his fowl stained breath and tore free from his grip. The man tried to take her by the waist but she had already took off into the forest. The man ran after as his friends laughed, cheering him on as if watching a football game. The girl veered through lowed branched trees hoping to lose him but he broke right through them like a giant troll. The girl grew scared and ran faster, pumping her legs harder. once she was out of his reach she trips on a rock and falls face first in to the dirt. The man panted as he stopped to catch his breath then stared down at the girl with a wide grin. He let himself drop onto her body then turned her face and moved in for a kiss. the girl tried to resist but he was too strong. She kicked and screamed as she felt a hand reach up her skirt, her body began to shiver. Just when she thought he would kiss her the man was sent flying, whammed into a tree. She quickly looked to her right and stared up at her saver.A tall man in a brown cape stared down at her.

**"Are you alright?"**He asked the girl. she nods slowly.

The man that was shot slowly stood then ran. The man in the cape chuckled as he watched the human flee in terror then turned his attention to the black haired girl.

**"I thought I told you to be careful."**He removed his hood and there stood a cat like pokemon with pale skin and deep purple eyes staring at the girl with furrowed brows.

**"I'm sorry Mewtwo, I didn't mean to cause you any trouble."**

Mewtwo sighed then smiles**."leresa I-" **He paused then lowered his voice and said **"As long as you are unharmed I'm happy."**He helps her to her feet then examined her for any bruises or cuts that may have been inflicted on her by that mans rough dealing. Leresa looked up at him knowing he was going to ask her the same question he always ask when she gets in trouble.

**"Where have you been?"**

Leresa twirled her thumbs staring at them contently, afraid to answer his question and find out what his reaction might be this time. She whispered her reply in a low tone and Mewtwo leans forward.

**"What was that?"**

**" I was at the book store in town.I was on my way back when that man -"**

**"Don't give me any excuses."**He interrupted, keeping his tone comforting at the same time rough. He narrowed his eyes and stared into hers. He saw the fear in her purple eyes and soften his mood. He brushed aside her hair that covered her face revealing tears trickling down her cheek's. He wipes her eyes then pulls back her hair into a ponytail, held it in his paw for a minute then let it slide through his hand. Leresa stepped forward and rested her head onto his strong chest that she found comforting. Being in his arms always made her feel safe. Mewtwo wrapped his arms around her and gave her firm hug.

Out of all the humans in the world, even Ash, Leresa was the one he cared for the most. He would let no harm come to her and would do almost anything for her safety. Maybe it was because he had raised her since she was a little girl and she had always seen him as a father figure but Mewtwo never, once thought of having offspring of his own and having leresa around made him feel like she was his offspring. Weird thing about it is shes a human, but that didn't matter to him. She was an infant in need of nurturing and care. fifteen years later. she is now eligible to take care of herself but Mewtwo has grown so attached to her he continues to treat her as a little girl. unfortunately her teen instincts are kicking in and Mewtwo not sure he can deal with it.

**"you act as though I'm still a kid. Im 16 now can't you treat me like a young adult for once?"**

**"As long as you are under my watchful eyes you will do as I say."**Leresa turned her head the other way still in his arms. Mewtwo looked down at her and grins then lifts her head from beneath her chin. She kept her eyes focused on the trees, trying to avoid Mewtwo.

**"Leresa,"**He looks at him and stares into his eyes. After awhile she suddenly bursts out laughing. Mewtwo's grin turns into a smile, happy to see her laugh assured him things were fine now.

* * *

**The next morinig....**

Leresa, sleeping lightly, comfortable beneath her over stuffed blanket Mewtwo had made her awhile back in leresa's early years as a child. She was out cold under a tree. Unlike most humans Leresa was raised by a pokemon and adapted to living outside. Mewtwo slept on the other side of the tree using his cape as a blanket. The smell of the dawn filled Mewtwo's nostrils and he wakes to the sun rise over the lake before him. Last night Mewtwo was thinking of how Leresa was going to live on her own when the time comes for him to let her go. he worried she wouldn't make out in the real world on the other hand he knows he can't keep her forever.

Then an idea came to him. **"school.... Leresa would go to school. Its where all human children go to learn befor they are released into the world to fend for themselfs."**

With his mind made up he walks over to Leresa and lighlty shakes her. Leresa flutters her eyes open and stares groggily at Mewtwo.

**"what is it?"** she groaned.

**"Leresa I can't keep you forever your becoming a young lady now."**

**"you finaly noticed."**

Mewtwo ignored her reply. **"your going to school."**

Leresa quikly sat up**."I'm going where?"**

**"To school."** He repeated.

**"But...why?"** She furrows her brows.

Mewtwo knew she was going to react like this. **"No questions you are going."**

**"But..."**Mewtwo stood and walks away, not wanting to hear what she had to say. Leresa was always afraid to be around humans after her last close encounter, being drugged then rapped, she has never trusted humans. If Mewtwo were to find out that happened he would never let her go. But being in a large building full of humans she could never trust....


	2. trouble's first day

**Chapter 1 : First Day **

Leresa looked down strangely at the school uniform Mewtwo had given her for the high school she would be attending. She looked back up at him and grimaced.

**"Do I have to?"** She groaned.

Mewtwo smiled at her. **"Yes, you must."**

Leresa gave him the puppy dog face and poked out her lower lip. Mewtwo chuckles then throws an arm around her and starts walking towards a building. Leresa stared at the the tall building nervously then suddenly stops. Mewtwo turned to her and raised a brow.

**"Whats wrong?"** He asked.

Every bad experience with humans she has had in the past came to her at once and her nerves took over. Her hands clung together and she stared at the people walking in the building with fear. Mewtwo stared at her strangely and knew something wasn't right. He took her into his arms,assuring her that everything will be alright.

**"You'll be fine."** He said.

She looked up at him, searching for the comfort she had always found in him when ever her fears would engulf her. Once she found the feeling of security and peace again she rested her head on his warm chest and closed her eyes for a brief moment. Mewtwo rubbed her back a couple times then gently pull her away and shooed her off to school. Leresa looked back at him as she walked then turned her attention to the building she was slowly approaching. She stopped at the entrance and took a deep breath before entering. Her first step into Pakia university floors. She looked around and saw the students walking up and down the halls. Probably on their way to their classes. They all wore the same same uniform as she did. The girls sported a short plated skirt and a purple blouse and tie. The boys wore the same thing except for wearing skirts they wore gray slacks with dressy shoes. With her favorite black and green striped sports coat Leresa didn't fit in so quickly. People scanned her from head to toe and gave acquired expressions that made her feel out of place. She tightened her grip around her bag and took a step back away from the crowd. She wanted to leave so bad and was two seconds away from running out but by the time her hand touched the door nob to the exit she was held back.

**"Huh.."** She whirled around to find a hand firmly griping her wrist.

**"school doesn't end till one forty three."** Said a voice sarcastically.

Leresa looked up and a boy was holding her hand. She could feel her heart beating quickly as she looked into his emerald green eyes. He had the face a super model and his skin seemed baby soft. So soft she had to fight the urge to not touch. She found herself getting closer to his face until she could feel him breathing on her face. He looked as if he was about to kiss her as he leaned down forward to her ears and whispered... **" Your cute when you blush."**

Leresa hadn't noticed she was blushing and he only caused it to deepen by pointing it out. She felt her face flush but not out of embarrassment but out of anger for feeling those feelings she was feeling towards a human. The ones who have betrayed her. She pulled her hand away and back up against the wall furthest away from him.

He laughed. Amused by her sudden anger she showed. **"I'm not going to hurt you."**

_**"how would I know you humans can't be trusted."**_ she thought.

**"My name is Travis. Whats yours?"** He reached out a hand.

Leresa stared at his offered hand and refused to shake but gave him her name at least**."My name his Leresa."**

Travis dropped his hand by his side and smiles. **" Nice to meet you Leresa. so are you new here?"**

Leresa nodded. Her intensive stare made him begin to wonder why she treated him so coldly when he was trying to give her a friendly welcome.

**"Do you know where your classes are? I can help you find them."**

**"I'm not stupid."**

Travis almost laughed at her remark. **"I'm not saying you are its just...this school is pretty big and lots of new students get lost if they don't have ****guidance."** He laughed.** " I can't begin to count how many times I've gotten lost in this place."**

Leresa cracked a weak smile**."OK. Thanks."**

As they walked Travis stared at Leresa from the corner of his eyes and a evil grin slithered across his face. **" All according to plan."** He whispered.

Outside the school Mewtwo stood watch from the roof of the school, making sure Leresa was safe. Standing strong and soalem head held high like a creature on guard protecting its treasure. He carried a serous expression on his face as he sensed trouble near by. A aura he found familiar and wasn't pleasant to know it was near. He began to wonder if sending Leresa to a human school was such a good idea.

* * *

please leave lots of reviews and tell me what you think of the story so far.


	3. An Unpleasant Encounter

Chapter 2:** An unpleasant Encounter**

It was one forty-three and school had ended. Mewtwo waited in the shadows, out of site of human eyes. A wave of students came flowing out of the school, as if in a rush to get somewhere. Mewtwo stared into the crowd intensely in search of Leresa, but no sign of her yet. He began to feel weary and his body tensed until he spotted a familiar face talking to what seemed to be the head principle. Judging by Leresa's livid glare they were having a conversation that Leresa didn't agreed with. Once they were done she walked over to where she knew Mewtwo would be waiting for her. As she reached him a voice suddenly calls her.

**"Hey, Leresa!"**It was Travis. He ran up to her in a huff then stopped to catch his breath. Leresa grimaced at him then stepped back as he quickly stood up straight with a smile she found creepy.

**"Uh, hi Travis."**

**"Are you busy this afternoon?"**

Leresa glanced from the corner of her eyes at the spot where Mewtwo stood, but Travis was unable to see him cause of a special ability he was using.

**" I...uh..."**

Mewtwo, who could hear their conversation, sent Leresa a message through telepathy. Leresa recoiled from his mental message and quickly made up an excuse.

**"sorry I have plans."**

**"oh. OK then I'll see you tomorrow?"** She quickly nodded her head then took off in hurry without so much as a goodbye to Travis.

As they were walking home everything Leresa had learned today in schooled flooded her mind and she couldn't stop thinking about them. Mewtwo noticed her blank stare and nudged her a bit to grab her attention. Leresa shook her head and looked up at him.

**"well?"**

Leresa looked at him confused.** "hm?"**

Mewtwo lowered his gaze to hers. Then she understood what he meant. "oh...school....it was ...." She tapped her chin a couple times, trying to find the right words that best describes how it was. "fascinating, full of information about the world I never heard of before."

Mewtwo smiled. "glad you enjoyed yourself.

**" And in a class called biology we learned about DNA and cloning."**

mewtwo suddenly froze for a moment. The word clone had struck him and he didn't want Leresa getting involved with anything that dealed with science due to his bad experiences with it. Leresa stopped and glared up at him confused.

**"whats wrong?"**

Mewtwo blinked then glared at Leresa and shook his head in response. Leresa shrugged and continued on still wondering what she had said wrong that might have caused him to freeze like that.

thoughts of his past began to fill his mind. _**"All those people I've killed. Lives lost. Died by my hands all because those scientist created me because Giovaanie wanted the strongest pokemon in the world...."**_

_Later that day Mewtwo and Leresa were in the woods. Leresa was throwing Punch's at Mewtwo who was dodging them. It was a training Mewtwo had put together for her to build strength so she would be able to defend herself against any foe. Leresa threw her right fist when she decided to ask a question that had been bothering her for weeks now._

_**"Mewtwo...how is it your the only one of your kind?"**_

_Mewtwo suddenly paused, forgetting that he was in middle of training and was easly knocked down by Leresa's next puch. Mewtwo shook his head baffled at what just happened. He was too focused on the question Leresa had asked him. She didn't know he was a clone, created to rule the world. He wasn't sure how to answer her. Leresa looked down at him and gave him a worried look. Mewtwo kept his eye on leresa as he slowly stood unsure of what to say._

_**"umm."**Was the only words that slithered out of his mouth. Leresa's look tensed and she opened her mouth to say something but a gust of wind stopped her. The wind was to forcful to be caused naturaly in a area like this, where the chances of a storm was slim. Leresa hid her face behind folded arms. Mewtwo stood in front of her to decrease the amount of wind that was beginning to push her. With difficulty, he looked up in the direction where the wind was blowing from and spots a machine. A few moments later the machine which was actually a helicopter had landed. Leresa stared at it in curiosity and started to walk forward but mewtwo held her back. __The door on the front of the machine slowly opened and a figure walks out of the darkness. Anger quickly filled Mewtwo as his eyes widened in shock at who stood before him._


	4. Reasons why

**Reasons why:**

**"you."**said Mewtwo in the most hatred tone.

A man in an orange suit stepped forward with a grin on his face. Both hands in his pockets narrowing his eyes down at his target. **"Its been awhile,my friend."** He then noticed the small human child standing behind him."**I'm surprised you have befriended a human child."**

**"Giovannie why are you here? I've told you I Will never submit to you. Never!"**

Giovannie raised a brow**."Is that right?"**

Mewtwo didn't like the way he said that. Leresa looked worriedly at Mewtwo's hand that was griping her more securely,as if something bad was about to happen. Giovannie snapped his finger and then a group of Team rocket agents came running out from the machine. Mewtwo hissed at them and backed up with Leresa held closed to his side. One on the men had snuck up from behind and grabs Leresa, catching Mewtwo off guard. Before mewtwo could react he was struck down by a hard blow to the head and was knocked out unconscious.

**Flashback**

It was raining cats and dogs outside and people of the small town were rushing into their warm and dry homes,out of the rain. A mysterious man covered from head to toe in a brown cape. Using it to shield his body from the wet droplets of water. Just on the outskirts of town lied a cave where the creature took thought would be a descent place to resign in. He walk into the cave scanning the place to make sure he wasn't invading the home of a wild pokemon. Once he was sure the cave was empty he made himself comfortable. He removed his hood and revealed a cat like face. pale with deep purple eyes. Mewtwo.

Mewtwo settled down for night using a pile of leaves as a bed to rest on. He removed his wet cape and shook it dry then hung it on a bolder to finish drying. For some strange reason Mewtwo finds weather like this to be comforting. He stood by the mouth of the cave and stared out into space as the rain fell past his face. Nothing but darkness and the light of the pale moon. He stood there a moment and then a shadow suddenly rushed by in the forest. Mewtwo just thought it was a wild pokemon running from the rain but them he heard a faint cry. He noticed the cry wasn't the sound of a pokemon but more..human like. He threw up an energy force field to shield him from the rain as he flew out into the night. He followed the sound to wherever it led him, eventually the cry led him to a body. mewtwo stood there shock at what seemed to be a corps. He identified it to be a female. She was covered in blood that was oozing from her gaping wounds around her stomach and a few other areas where it seemed she had been stabbed.

The cry was louder than ever. Mewtwo walked over and found an infant in the women's arms. It had black hair that was soaked front he rain. There was no mistaking that the mother was dead. Mewtwo stared at the infant wondering what to do. Should he leave it there for someone Else to find? It was helpless and cold and had no one to care for it. That would go against his principles to leave a helpless and inoccent and didn't desrve to die.

Mewtwo pondered for a moment. Then again why should he save it? After all it's only human and when it grows up it will betray him just like all humans. But he sensed something different in this one. A strong aura surrounded the young child and Mewtwo felt its power. Never before has he seen anything like this. At that moment he knew for sure that this human was unlike any other. He lifted the infant into his arms securely and stared down at it. Once he got a closer look it was clear to identify its gender. A whole healthy baby girl. Mewtwo felt a sudden feeling of purposeful meaning fill up that empty feeling in his heart. This human needed someone to care for the lost of her mother he had no choice. He smiled down at the child and realized it needed a name. She was a human unlike any other and knew what the future had install for a human like her. He remembered a human similar to her and decided to name her after that women he met awhile back. Her name was Leresa and she was the second kindest human he had faced in is life. Mewtwo would never forget the day he was weak after a battle from a surprisingly strong dark type pokemon and Leresa had taken care of him for a week. mewtwo could feel that same kindness he felt in that women's heart in this young child's soul.

**"Leresa,"**He spoke as he looked down at the child that was now sleeping peacefully in his arms.

Over the next few years Mewtwo has become a mother/father figure to young Leresa. Leresa has proved to be a hand full for Mewtwo but as the strongest pokemon in the world he didn't let a human child render him weak. Actually he kind of did. During one hot summer day, a month after Leresa had learned to walk she wondered into town and into a house that was on fire. No one noticed her and she slipped right pass the police and firemen and walk into the burning building not knowing the danger she was walking into. From the cave in the forest Mewtwo looked frantically for Leresa. He pretty much turned the forest upside down in search of her but find her no where. He began to feel fear swell up within him and his heart ached scared for the worst that might happen if he doesn't find Leresa. She was only a year old,still young and vunrable. Mewtwo had never felt this scared before in is life.

A sharp screamed pierced the air and into his ears. **"LERESA!" **He noticed the fire down in the town and flew down there to see. the scream was geting louder as he drew closer the building and realized the cry was Leresa from inside the building! Mewtwo, not caring who saw him flew forcefully into the building crashing through the walls and into the roaring flames. He quickly found Leresa under a pile of burned wood,unctuous. Mewtwo lifted her into his arms and jetted out of the building as it collapsed.

Back at the cave Leresa was still unctuous and was not breathing. Mewtwo felt his eyes water. Was he crying? yes, the all mighty Mewtwo was crying. Morning the lost of this child who he came to know as his child now. But he feared she would not live to see another day. She had inhaled to much smoke from the fire and her little body couldn't fight if off. Mewtwo couldn't let this child die not now, Not ever! He used is power to cleanse her body of any in toxic smoke the had entered her lungs. after a few attempts she coughed and began to cry. Mewtwo's eyes widen and he sighed huge relief then held her close to his chest in security. Then he pulled back and thought about what just happen. All the feelings he had felt were new. It was no use fighting it,Mewtwo has came to an conclusion that he in fact had cared deeply for Leresa as his own. From that day forward he promised to never let harm come her way.

**FLASHBACK END**

**

* * *

**

Mewtwo awoke from his flashback into utter darkness. He tried to move his feat but they felt unbelievably heavy and bound. Suddenly the lights were turned on and he saw that he was contained in a metal armor connected to a machine. Mewtwo heard a door open then shut violently. He looked up through his helmet at a man in an orange suit. He greeted his teeth as Giovannie approached him.

Giovannie smiled**."It's been Awhile".**

**"Not long enough"**Mewtwo replied. **"Where is leresa?"**

Giovannie shook his head**." My you sure have taken a liken to that girl."**

**"If anything happens to her-"**

Giovannie waved a hand in dismissal**."Relax my friend."**

**"I am no friend of yours."**Mewtwo snapped.

Giovannie made a face of disapproval**." come now. Is this how you treat your Creator"?**

**"It seems only suitable for a man of your quality."**

* * *

In another part of the Team rocket head quarters in a room Leresa slept, In the light coming from the nearby window. The moon casted a warm luminous glow along her feminine form. Her eyes closed ever so lightly. Sleeping peacefully did she, Leresa moved slightly in her feet and getting her toes tangled up in the silky maroon colored sheets that covered the king size bed. She continued to sleep still. After a moment she began to stir. Her browses furrowed and her breathes quickened. she held her eyes closed tighter. A form of fear began to show on her face. In that moment of fear and confusion she mumbled a few words then cried out Mewtwo's name, In hopes he would come to protect her from her nightmares. Abruptly woke up from her sleep. She sat up and quickly looked around the room in confusion.

**"Where am I?"** The room was so big and quiet she could hear her own echo.

She lowered her head and trembled a little. Her body began to glow a blue aura as well as her eyes.


	5. change for the worst or better?

Chapter 5: **changes for the worst or better?**

**"Where are we going?" **Asked Leresa as she was being lead down what seemed to be a long pure hall of the head quarters.

One of the two members looked back at her and replied, **"You will know once we get there."**

Leresa poked out her bottom lip, not expecting the answer she got. The only reason she agreed to follow the two men was to see Mewtwo again. The endless journey finally came to a close and they stopped at what looked like hospital doors, the kind that surgeries are performed in. Leresa stared at the doors with huge concern and a drop of fear. She hesitated before one of the men shoved her through the doors and into the blinding white light.

* * *

In another part of Giovanni's hide out, where he kept his own personal gym for his rarest creatures to train, Giovanni was trying to get Mewtwo to listen to him but his efforts were futile.

Mewtwo looked down at the wound on his arm and narrowed his eyes dangerously at his creature. **"What, may I ask was your purpose in extracting my DNA?"**

Giovanni grinned evilly. **" My purpose in this I'm sure will be much to your pleasure later."**

Mewtwo just continued to glare at him with the coldest looks. He turned his attention to the over sized window beside him and wondered where Leresa would be and if she OK. Giovanie did promise him she would unharmed as long as he did what he told him. Although that went against his principles he had to agree.

Giovannie snapped his fingers and a few large rock type pokemon starting charging towards Mewtwo. Mewtwo stood in place calmly as if the angry looking pokemon posed no threat to him. Which they didn't. He raised one paw and with out looking he used his psychic powers to lift them off the ground and thrown into the farthest wall. The pokemon all groaned and passed out with that one blast. Mewtwodid not seem to happy about his victory. He already knew his strength level is far stronger than any pokemon. So why was Giovannie pushing him to train hard? well.. not hard,none of his challenges proved to be of any hassle just a bother.

* * *

Leresa stared up into the ceiling as if in a trance. she finally turned her head to the small rolling metal table covered with needles and small clothes with a dab of blood. She moved her eyes down to the spot on her arm where the injections were inserted. It's been only an hour since the doctors of team rocket have injected her with something she didn't know. Fighting them were useless because of the aid of the two muscular team rocket members. An hour later Leresafelt a little shock through her body. Like contactions the shocks became worse after the next. Blue electricitycrawled around her body causing more pain to surge through her. Her body pulsated and everything went blue. Sweat formed down her face and all she could hear was the quickening of her breath and heart beat.

**"Mew..two.." **She tempted to get out of the bed but her legs gave in as soon as she stood. She walked towards the the door on all four calling Mewtwo's name in a short gasp. She finally stood on two and a blue aura surrounded her. Suddenly alarms went off.

**WARNING DANGEROUS SPECIMEN , WARNING DANGEROUS SPECIMEN !**

* * *

Mewtwo, from his training facility heard the alarms go off but what did it mean by dangerous specimen?


	6. big changes

**Author's Note: I** should **have told you sooner that the lines mean that it has changed scenes**.

* * *

**chapter 6: Big changes**

Leresea knew somthing wasn'y right with her. She had a terrible feeling in her and needed Mewtwo by her side weither her condition was fatal or not. She searched franticly through team rocket head quarters for him but all she foundwas more team rocket agents who had tried to stop her but were suddenly thrown into the wall uncontious. Leresa grew weaker with each step, when she finaly came to a dead end she couldn't take it an longer.

* * *

Mewtwo sensed a strong force coming his way. He closed his eyes to see where the sorce of energy was coming from with his mind. After a moment he quickly opened his eyes in complete shock. The power level of this energy surpassed his own. Mewtwo wondered both in nervious and curious. What ever it was Giovannie was just as in much shock as he was even though he couldn't sense the power he felt the vibrations it caused through out team rocket head quarters. Soon the wall near Mewtwo exploded. luckly he was able to put up a barrier just befor it happend. Mewtwo couldn't see past the cloud of dust. He remained behind his blue ord of energy untill the brown dust cleared and near the whole where the explsion had came from stood a figure. Mewtwo lowered his barrier and squinted his eyes to see who the figure was then his eyes went wide in surprise.

In the distance stood Leresa but she didn't look to good. She seem like she was in pain and there was blue electricity crawling around her body and each time it did she yelped in pain.

**"Leresa!"**

Leresa responded to his call and looked up to him with pain in her eyes.** "Papa?" **she managed to say.

Mewtwo paused for a moment.** "Did she just call me papa?" **he asked himself. He saw how blue her eyes were and that her body seemed to pulsate.

Leresa stumbled but caught herself before she completly lost balance and stood up staright. Her eyes remained blue and she seemed to focuse on nothing. Then slowly her eye lids drooped, she began to loose balance again and started to fall over but then Mewtwo caught her in his arms.

He looked down at her face that was covered in sweat. Her breathing was quick and unsteady. Her body seemed to pulsate giving her human form a different appearance for a quick second. Mewtwo shot his head up towards giovannie and gave him the death cold stare.

**"You promised no harm would come to her! you've betrayed me, again!"** Mewtwo yelled.

He heard a gasping breath from Leresa and turned to see if she was ok.

**"Believe me I have not harmed her in any way. The gift I have given her may have some side effects and may have caused some painfull rearrangments but you will thank me later for this. you are not alone Mewtwo."**

**"Not alone, what did he mean by that?" **Mewtwo thought.

Leresa's face turned red and felt hot to the touch. Mewtwo assumed she had a feaver and need medical attention right away. He didn't have time to deal with Giovannie so he simply blew up the lab and flew out of there just like he did before when they first met.

After hours of searching Mewtwo finally came across a safe spot near a lake to heal Leresa. He flew down to the lake and landed next to a larg tree and gently laid Leresa baneath it out of the sun. Leresa started to moan from the pain and tossed and turn out of discomfort. Mewtwo took a cloth out that he had held in his cape pocket and soked it in the lake water then placing it over Leresa's forhead. The cool feel of the cloth had calmed her down a bit but her feaver was still runnning high.

Mewtwo decided to use heal. He placed both paws over her and it began to glow a golden color then it stopped. That was the best he could do. All was left was to wait till morining to see how she is.

The sun rose over the tree tops and shined brightly over the lake. Leresa woke up feeling better than yesterday. her feaver was gone but she still felt out of place. Mewtwo was still sleep so Leresa stood up and walked over to the lake for a drink. She cuped a hand full of water in her hands and drank. when she looked down at her reflection in the water she jumped back startled at who she saw.

Mewtwo heard her scream and woke up. **"Leresa?"** He called to her. Mewtwo got up and walked over to her then stopped dead in his track. He stared at Leresa in complete shock as well as Leresa herself as she continued to stare at her hands that looked identical to Mewtwo's.

**"I'm you." **Mewwo continued to stare at her new form. suddenly Leresa broke out into tears scared at what was goin on. Her brown eyes filled with tears. Mewtwo nelt down to console her.


	7. So this is what it's like

**Chapter 7: So This is What it's Like**

Mewtwo couldn't believe what he was looking at. Another of himself. That's when it hit him. Everything Giovannie did made sense now. He took some of Mewtwo's blood to inject into Leresa and with the aid of some new technology he was able to mix Mewtwo's blood with leresa along with his powers and the only side affect was Leresa transforming into a creature like himself. Mewtwo was curious and lifted Leresa from his arms and took a good look at her new form.

Very much like him just a few slight changes in some areas that separates the two different genders. Her height gave her the appearance as a small child compared to Mewtwo's massive length. Her eyes are much more soft like mews but the brown hue remained the same. She had more cuves of course and her chest wasn't flat it poked out more showing more of her women hood. She still had her long black hair but other than that she was a female image of Mewtwo.

Leresa wrapped her tail around herself and lowered her head. She was so confused. Mewtwo was speechless for a moment and didn't know what to say or do. How was he to handle this?

"**I'm glad**" Leresa spoke. Mewtwo looked down at her but she didn't look up at him.** "I'm not alone anymore."**

Mewtwo smiled. He felt the same way. Not only that but having Leresa as Mewtwo felt like she was more of his own offspring then ever. He continued to hold Leresa in his arms. He thought back to yesterday when she called him papa. Leresa has always seen him as a father figure but now their relationship has jumped to a whole new level. He had a purpose now. To care for this child and to make sure she gets everything she needs in life. Love, affection, attention. Mewtwo now knew how the humans felt to have a young one. It's like your parent instincts kick in and you automatically know what to do. Mewtwo felt just that. And as a father he had to teach Leresa had to use her new powers. so that no harm may come to her. she would learn to fend for her self when the time comes.

Mewtwo stood still holding Leresa then released her from his grasp. He stared at her for a good minute before his kind face turned serious and suddenly threw a shadow ball at her, knocking her down hard. Leresa shook back to realty and looked up at Mewtwo,confused. why had he attacked her?

"**you must be prepared for anything**". Mewtwo explained. Leresa now knew that this was lesson rather then a attack. He was teaching her. "**Never let your guard down".**

Leresa nodded then stood up. Mewtwo was charging up for another attack when Leresa had already threw a shadow ball back at him unsuspectingly,knocking Mewtwo completely off gaurd. He had know idea she knew any attacks! Mewtwo stared at her baffled while Leresa was smirking as if she had won the battle. Mewtwo snapped back and gave her a look that assured her that this fight was far from over.

Leresa started charging towards Mewtwo but when she was an inch away he disappeared. Leresa stopped and twisted her head around looking for him. Out of nowhere he appeared above her head and slammed his feet onto her head burring her head first into the dirt. He leaped into the air and disappeared once again. Leresa stood up and shook the dirt off her face. She couldn't see him but she could hear him.

**"don't always rely on your eyes. use your senses, your psychic powers". **Mewtwo spoke from the shadows of the forest.

Leresa paused for a moment and decided to give her senses a try. She closed her eyes and concentrated on where Mewtwo's psychic energy was. After a moment as Leresa slowly turned her head she found his energy and smirked, her eyes still closed. Then she shot them open and looked up in the direction she predicted Mewtwo to be. Leresa quickly put her hands together to form a shadow ball and threw it at him. Mewtwo saw it coming and simply shifted to the left to dodged her attack. He flew down to her with a smile.

**"you may have missed but you have learned to harness your senses"**. he told her.**"we will work on you're aim another time but for now you have completed your first lesson. quiet quickly I must add. well done".**

Leresa finally sifted her face and smiled up at him, proud of what she had accomplished today. To experience battling. she now knows what it felt to fight the rush the excitement the power. she loved it. yet Mewtwo was only teaching her to fight to for defense no more than that. but leresa wanted more than that.


	8. Phase 1

**Chapter 8: going over board**

**"ow! ...that hurt!" **shouted the small yellow pokemon as it fell hard on its butt. The pikachue rubbed its sore spot then shot its head up at the sound of someone yelling out a battle cry.

A distance away Leresa, at full speed, ran towards the pikachue with an energy ball formed in her right paw. The pikachue was completely confused to why this creature, who he had no knowledge of, had attacked him out of no where. The last thing he remembered was sitting peacefully near the river eating a freshly picked and riped apple when this feline jumped out of the sky with a full powered focuse punch that by lucky chance had missed him. The young mouse had no desire to fight but it seemed he had no choice.

**"come on is that the best you got!" **shouted Leresa as she approaches the small pokemon with a full powered shadow ball thrown at him. But then the attack was suddenly reflect back at her and she fell with a hard thud, stunned at how powerful her own attack was.

The pikachue looked up at what had stopped the shadow ball and automatically freaked out as he saw another feline creature like Leresa and thought it was going to attack but instead the creature said in deep telepathy voice- "are you harmed?"

The pikachue slowly shook its head**."no"**

The creature nodded**."I suggest you leave this area now if you do not wish to get cught up in her game."**

The yellow mouse nodded then quickly took off with out even a second glance back.

Mewtwo tore his gaze away from the bushes the pokemon had ran into and glared at Leresa. The young female stopped her attack and stared up the stern look Mewtwo was giving her and shrunk away a bit. She still had the dark energy ball formes in her right hand and forgot it was there. She gave him a nervous smile then hid her powered hand behind her back. Mewtwo's glare only deepened at her attempt to hid what was to obvious to cover from him.

* * *

**"Giovannie sir. The proccess is complete."**

**"Excellent. By now that girl should be fully tranformed into a far stronger form. Stronger even than Mewtwo." **Spoke Giovanie to himself. A smirk spread across his face. His attempt to recapture Mewtwo was not over yet.

He looked back to one of the scientists that stood behind him,waiting for a command.

**"Is the device activated?" **He asked them. They all silently nodded.

"**Excellent."** he whispered. **"I may not have you Mewtwo but I got the next best thing. Leresa. "** He gave out an evil laugh.

* * *

That night Leresa and Mewtwo had taken shelter in a old cave near waterfall. Leresa was sleeping on a pile of leaves and grass while Mewtwo sat on the cold ground floor,is cape draped over him like a blanket. He was sleeping peacefully until he heard a soft moan. He opened his eyes slightly and looked toward Leresa who was toosing and turning in her sleep.

"**Must be a nightmare." **Mewtwo thought to himself and went back to sleep.

Leresa's eyes shot open. Instead of her usual eye color it had the appearence of a red hue. She stood up from her bed and started walking over towards the waterfall the cave laid under.

Mewtwo heard the pitter pater of her foot steps and woke up to see who had invaded their temporary home but found out it was Leresa. He glared at her with a questioning glare and noticed that her eye lids were half way open. was she sleep walking?

**"Leresa?" **Mewtwo called to her.

she stopped a couple feet from and stared at him a tired face face yet some what sad expression. Mewtwo felt something was,her eyes seemed odd. As if under hypnosis or something.

Mewtwo called out her name and instead of a reply she suddenly attacked him with a focus punch.

Mewtwo's eyes widen and he leaped out of the way. He looked back at her in complete surprise. Why had she attacked him? and in the middle of the night. was she playing like she always did? No. He noticed her movemnet seemed more sharp and sturdy. As if in a serious battle.

Mewtwo noticed the hole in the wall where once leaned caused by Leresa's focus punch. Had he not moved in time who knows what would have happened. He had no idea her attacks were that powerful!

Leresa stood up staright and attacked Mewtwo once again. Again Mewtwo dodged but just barely. Her punches became much quicker. Maybe even to quick for him to dodge! What is going on? What has gotten into Leresa? Why was she attacking him like this? and what was with wierd color in her eyes? So many questions was swirling around in his head that he couldn't defend himself. Leresa was able to get a few swings at Mewtwo that it knoced him off guard. Surprised at how powerful her punches were.

"**Le...re..sa...snap..out of...it!" **he shouted in between dodges.

It looked as if she was being controlled, like a puppet. her body was not moving of her own will.

"**Leresa bring him to me." **A voice rang in Leresa's head.

"** Yes master." **she spoke.

Mewtwo looked at her questionably. MASTER? Leresa what is going on with you?

Then suddenly Leresa stopped her attacks and crashed to the floor like a lifeless doll. Mewtwo ran to her side and stared at her with a confused expression. He checked to see if she was still breathing and to his relief she was. She was merely unconscious. He scooped her up in his arms and carefully carried her to her nest and laid her down gently. After he continued to watch over her afraid she would wake up again and attack him. But she didn't. She continued to sleep until dawn.

Mewtwo looked very tired from the lack of sleep because he had decided to monitor Leres'a actions all through out the night. His eye lids felt extremely heavy and he finally fell asleep unable to fight it. Neither of the two woke up that morning.

A few hours into the afternoon Leresa began to stir. She awoke to find Mewtwo sleeping beside her on the floor. She cocked her head quizzly at him then shrugged her shoulders still to tired to worry about Mewtwo's sleeping arrangements. As she looked around she gasped sharply at the pain in her head. She clenched her head with a paw and gritted her teeth hoping it would subside. Her vision became blurry. Thoughts and images that were not her own raced through her head. Glimpse of a women wearing a strange uniform with a red outlined R on her shirt. A lab. pokemon fighting then finally darkness came and the pain stopped.

Leresa let out a heavy sigh as she removed her hand from her head.**"What was that all about? who were those pokemon who was that women and...?" **


	9. phase two,this can't be happening

**chapter 9: phase two, this can't be happening**

A orange ball of fire rose over the horizon burning brightly through the forest trees, giving the allusion that the trees were on fire. Leresa sat quietly on cold hard floors of the cavern, watching as the sun was being raised higher and higher. The colors of nature danced in her sad eyes. Everything that had happened the previous night was forgotten and pushed aside. Leresa continue to watch the sun while mewtwo slipped on his cape, Preparing to venture out into the city to pick up a few medical supplies at the pokemon center for their travels. Now that Leresa was no longer able to attend a humans school she grew use to traveling aimlessly with Mewtwo. Mewtwo walked over to Leresa with a smaller size cape and handed it to her. Leresa took the lavender clothe from his grasped and threw it over her shoulders then slipped her arm through the sleeves on the sides. Mewtwo threw the hood over his head and took of, Leresa did the same, following close behind.

Hours later,they had reached the only city. Unfortunately this city was overpopulated with humans. Infested with crime everywhere he looked and was disgusted by how humans live. Greed and dishonesty filled his mind. Mewtwo, with his intellectual mind, could easily point out the different classes. The higher class humans were better drees in fine clothing and the women were over decorated with unnecessary jewelry. the men sported suits with customized ties. the humans of middle class were not too different from those of the lower class only difference was the middle class had more sense while the lower class lived off of drugs and violence. Mewtwo was disgusted by how human lived. He knew not all lived like this but majority of them did.

Mewtwo pulled his hood over his head further to avoid eye contact with any of the passing or curious figures. When they made it to the pokeomon center Mewtwo cursed beneath his breath. The center was over fiiled with humans. Too many humans and he couldn''t risk their secrecy. The only other place that possibly had the items her needed was a Minnie store with a pharmacy inside but it was located in one of the bad, crime infested neighborhoods. Mewtwo has many time in his life walked through crowded cities of human before but he never did feel comfortable doing it. As they walked by a group of men who obviously were high off of some drug, mewtwo noted to himself of the escape eoutes near by if anything were to happen. Mewtwo paid the men no mind and walked by them, but one of the men looked at Leresa and he smiled as he could point out her figure through her cloak. Leresa could feel his eyes follow her and she felt awakward and griped the back of mewtwo's cape. Mewtwo could sense her fear and glanced back at her. He couldn't blame her. This place could scar the most Innocent of creatures.

They finally made it to the store with out drawing any attention to themselves. They walked in. The store was no better than the street outside. But at least the place was almost empty. Besides a couple of human at the counter nobody was here. Mewtwo turned to Leresa and told her some of the items that they needed. She walked off in search of the items while Mewtwo searched another part of the store.

Minutes later,Leresa some how ended up in the back of the store in search of the item she was told to find, but she had no luck in locating these particular items. She then felt the presence of another being near her. She turned around to find the same man she saw earlier outside. The man just looked at her with a sheepish expression and wide grin. Leresa decided to just ignore him and tried to walk past him but instead he grabbed he by the wrist.

**"Let me go." **She growled in a low tone.

The man leaned down and whispered in her ear. **"Not a chance. A fine thing like you deserves the finner things in life."**

**"what?" **Leresa, strong as she is was, was no match for this steroid muscular man. she was defenseless and couldn't fight back. she attempted to scream but he covered her mouth with a clothe and tied it around her head. Next thing she knows she was being carried into the back storage room. He smashed her into the wall and pinned her down with his massive weight.

Leresa felt panic run through her.**"oh! Mewtwo where are you."**

The man pinned both her hands above her head with one of his over sized hands and and used his other hand to reach in between her legs. Leresa gasped as she felt one of his fingers enter her. She kicked and screamed for him to stop, but he just continued his play. After a while, to her relief, he had ceased his teasing. but the worst has yet to come. Leresa had kept her eyes closed and could only hear something being unzipped. She didn't bother to open her eyes to the horror that may come. She then felt an over whelming stab of pain.

* * *

Meanwhile Mewtwo had found the items he was looking for but couldn't find Leresa. He searched the whole store for was nowhere in sight. but she was within his psychic presence. He sensed her Aura, but..._where was she?_

He then heard a scream in his head and recognized it as Leresa's. He followed the source of the sound and found it was coming from the storage room in the back. By now he knew something wasn't right. He threw open the door and froze at the horror that stood in front of him. An over sized man had Leresa pinned to the wall, raping her! The sick fool!

Mewtwo's anger lashed out so violently that the man was startled by his expression that he had dropped leresa. She fell hard on her butt then fell to her side wrapped in so much pain. A blast of psychic energy sent the man flying through the roof of the store and he flew past the setting sun,screaming in fear.

* * *

Later that day Leresa and mewtwo were back at the had palced Leresa in her nest to rest. The painful expression on her face remained for she was still hurt from that man's penetration. Mewtwo was worried on so many levels. That man could have caused critical or...permanent damage to her. STDs or possibly pregnancy. Metwwo shook his head,trying to brush away the thoughts. No. He couldn't bare the thought of her carrying a humans child. It wouldn't be right. A child conceived by rape. That something no women should go through. Especially one of his own kind,who he now had such a close relationship with and cared deeply for.

Though he didn't obtain the desired items he needed,he had far greater matters to worry sighed then looked towards Leresa. **"I will have to run some tests when she wakes up. just to be sure."**


End file.
